Applications, or “apps” as used herein, are becoming more available on across Internet and are ubiquitous on mobile devices (e.g., laptops, touch-screen devices, mobile phones, and other hand-held devices). More and more users are using applications for their day to day tasks. But, discovering an appropriate set of apps during a mobile activity remains non-intuitive and time-consuming, if possible at all. In one instance, when a user is visiting a particular location (e.g., Los Angeles), there presently exists no routines that help to identify whether there are any apps related to local tours and guides, overnight accommodations, places for dining, local news and activities, etc. that are associated with the particular location.
In another instance, if a user is physically close to a point of interest (e.g., Disneyland), there presently exists no routines that help to identify whether there are any apps related to the point of interest. For example, with reference to the Disneyland point of interest, conventional mobile devices do not offer the user information relevant to Disneyland, such as things to do (e.g., a Disney® rides app), ways to save time and money, customer reviews of local businesses, or online reservation service (e.g., OpenTable®).
Further, because there are many apps that are applicable to a particular location or point of interest, apps that are relevant to a user at the particular location likely differ depending on a profile of the user. In one instance, if the user is recognized to be near a business (e.g. Best Buy®), there presently exists no way to discover whether there is an app currently developed that might help the user save time and money by surfacing apps related to the business (e.g., a daily discount app). In another instance, if the profile of a user indicates that the user is an individual who is a resident of certain city (e.g., Los Angeles), there exists no routine that distinguishes between tourism apps that are helpful to a visitor of the certain city and localized apps that are helpful to a resident of that city. In another instance, a first-time customer of Best Buy® or first-time visitor of Disneyland® may desire different apps than someone who is a frequent visitor; yet, no present routine is able to satisfy these customer/visitor requirements. Accordingly, technology that organizes apps, once the apps are discovered, would allow users to quickly and intuitively navigate through the available apps.